This invention pertains to wind-propelled apparatus particularly useful in a craft of limited bulk and displacement operated by a single person, and also useful as a portable sailing rig.
Heretofore, various relatively simple sailing craft have been provided with greater or lesser effectiveness, but typically most of these craft have been characterized by large bulk and inconvenience relative to handling and storage. Many of these simple craft have also been characterized by a tendency to capsize under heavy sail loading conditions.
Portable sailing rigs for furnishing propulsion to outboard motorboats, rafts, etc., have been heretofore provided, by typically most of these devices have been relatively limited in efficiency and the types of tasks they can perform.
Accordingly, there is provided herein a wind-propelled apparatus useful both as an improved sailing craft and as an improved portable sailing rig.